Talk:Sephis Sword
'nother myth? yet to see one. :http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v315/dgtldrmr7/gw450hh7qs3.jpg — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:53, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok so the skin exists for pvp, but does it exists also for pve? Ricky :::From Urgoz and Deep Chest's--User:panteraff7' ::::Proof? 'Ricky' :::::AFAIK the only picture I've seen of it is the above PvP reward pic. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:14, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::However the description says they drop from Urgoz and Deep chest so or it is wrong or they(sword and scepter) are very, very rare...'Ricky' That skin is found in the prophecies prima guide book...was wondering when they were going to use it :-) :Heh, yeah, page 178 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:08, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Heres the proof--Game updates/20070524 --panteraff7' :I love how wiki notes can be taken as fact lol. so this means sephis scepters are real too! OMGSDFG --SLeeVe 23:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) lol can you please stp reverting everytime this article? try to take a decision about it..... .—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ricky ( ) }. :If you want to help us make up our mind, then help find screenshot proof that explictly proves one or the other ;) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 06:11, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I REPEAT, THIS ITEM DOES NOT DROP FROM THE DEEP OR URGOZ...IT JUST DOESN'THalfthought 21:26, 10 June 2007 (CDT) How do you plan to prove it doesn't, i've never seen one drop there or heard of it but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen.Lyra Valo 13:15, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :How do you plan to prove it does? We can only record what we've seen happen. If it hasn't happened, there's no need to mention it. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 14:04, 21 June 2007 (CDT) nerrrrr...must...have...must...drop...in...PvE...raid...Anet...change...programming...*twitch twitch*--SilverCyan 00:01, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Sneak Preview Has a Gold Max Q10 of these drop for me in the GWEN sneak preview, out of a chest in Jaga Moraine... inscribable, and love the skin... ;) another location A friend of mine got a Q9er and a Q11er in the dungeon south of Vlox Falls. It seems this sword is linked to undead the same way as sephis axes and dead bows. :I got my R10 one in the Cathedral of Flames dungeon; basically seconding what you're saying. --Mafaraxas 17:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Me to, i got two golds in same dungeon.86.26.251.142 17:18, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :: And mine dropped of a skeleton ranger inside the first level of shards of orr. so probaly undead have a good chance of dropping one--Marth Reynolds 06:37, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I got mine (q10) in Cathedral of Flames too. From locked chest near The Master at 2nd level. 83.30.203.120 12:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Yup, I got a req 12 :( one dropped from a ghost of some kind in a dungeon, don't remember qhich though :s. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 04:25, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Got a req10 gold one from a Crypt Slasher in the eastern part of Varajar Fells (so basically another undead, yes). Oh, I was full hench btw, just my luck! Fabes 04:39, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Got a req 11 gold from the Sepulchre of Dragrimaar chest. Then sold it to the vendor for 300g. Lesson of the week - Don't talk to the merchant if you haven't slept in the past 24 hours.--Cyruis 09:43, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Got a req 11 in the Cathedral Of Flames dungeon (level 3) near the stairs from a crypt wraith. Andurael 05:02, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Got a req 9 gold in Hardmode from a locked chest in the Southest corner of the area around Olavstead. Asgard 22:12, 24 October 2007 (CDT) ::::wtf I got one in Cathedral Of Flames without inscription, it's impossible to upgrade with 15^50.. 87.189.225.238 23:03, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Dye? Any lucky individual with one of these want to update this with dye info? Tain 01:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Done. BigAstro 01:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Fast reaction, thanks much ^^ Tain 01:47, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Blood Omen 2 relation? Why has no one made any relation to the Blood Omen 2 sword? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Bloodomen2ps2pal.jpg It reminds me so much of the sephis sword, not sure why no one has made the relation before. -KJ 23:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Because its not the Blood Omen 2 sword.. The Dead Sword is...71.12.20.36 17:04, 1 December 2007 (UTC) I agree with KJ, This looks much more similar to Soul Reaver than the Dead Sword in my opinion Aura of Holy Might 19:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) bleh am i the only person who thinks this thing is hideous?--63.226.102.250 10:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I think so --- -- (s)talkpage 10:17, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't mind it! RT | Talk :::I like it --Blue.rellik 11:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nothing wrong with it.--El Nazgir 11:30, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Good for a caster; seems kind of fragile to actually be hitting someone with. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 12:08, 13 December 2007 (UTC)